There are many existing construction systems using many types of materials. In most developed countries, activities related to construction constitute an important engine of the economy.
The higher the degree of development of a country, the higher the scarcity of labour force and, consequently, solutions which permit the saving of labour force are welcome, whether by mechanizing construction processes, or by improving the performance of all the activities which are part of construction. Development itself involves compliance with ever more demanding regulations due to reasons of security, comfort and respect for nature.
Prefabricated elements nowadays play central roles in the construction of all buildings, whether they are for the structural work or for the complementary formation works such as roofs, retaining walls or partitions of all types. There is a trend of referring certain processes to integral manufacturing plants for prefabricated elements which can be easily and efficiently used in the civic work where they are required.